


Entretiens avec le docteur Chiba

by Constance_colombara



Series: Nagito : chance ou malchance au Pic de l'Espoir ? [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Introduction, Gen, tw inside chapters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_colombara/pseuds/Constance_colombara
Summary: Après l'entretien initial avec l'équipe de l'académie, les élèves ont a passer un entretien avec le psychiatre ultime.(collection d'entretiens avec le docteur Chiba pour vous familiariser avec les autres classes et redécouvrir la classe 77 B)
Series: Nagito : chance ou malchance au Pic de l'Espoir ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984121





	Entretiens avec le docteur Chiba

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : négligence  
> Image : https://www.deviantart.com/chipssi/art/Kagome-Watanabe-859147520?ga_submit_new=10%3A1603615522

Kagome Watanabe était arrivée bien trop tôt au rendez-vous et la voilà qui devait attendre près d’une demie heure dans le couloir. Elle n’était jamais allée chez un psy auparavant mais souvent on lui disait qu’elle y aurait sa place. Depuis toute petite, ses parents fortunés la laissaient voir ce qu’elle voulait à la télévision ou au cinéma. Elle avait commencé par des dessins animés pour les tout-petits, mais avait très vite découvert une préférence pour l’épouvante et les drames psychologiques. Elle en avait bien entendu voulu partager ses joies avec ses camarades mais ces derniers avaient pris peur et les enseignants s’étaient vaguement interrogés si ces programmes convenaient à une enfant si jeune. Kagome avait songeait des années plus tard que ses parents avaient acheté leur tranquillité car elle avait pu continuer à regarder tout ce qu’il lui plaisait sans qu’ils ne reviennent se plaindre. Son respect envers ses parents avait pris un coup après cette réalisation. Kagome avait fréquemment eu des cauchemars dans sa vie. Des monstres, des meurtriers, des malades mentaux en tous genres la traquaient, la menaçaient, cherchaient à la tuer ou la dépecer. Peut-être ce médecin pourrait lui être utile en fin de compte ? Kagome consulta son téléphone : encore cinq minutes.

Le docteur Chiba ouvrit la porte à l’heure pile, la cinéaste ultime le savait car elle comptait les secondes. Une telle ponctualité lui faisait peur : avait-il fait de même de l’autre côté de la porte ? Un frisson parcouru le dos de Kagome. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu’un qui attendait l’heure précise derrière une porte ?

-Bonjour madame Watanabe. Je suis le docteur psychiatre Sato Chiba. Vous pouvez entrer et vous installer.

Un peu anxieuse, Kagome se présenta, le salua et entra dans le bureau. Ses sens s’aiguisèrent tandis que le médecin fermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle chercha du regard quoi que ce fut qui puisse incriminer le jeune homme (était-il assez âgé pour être psychiatre ?), mais trouva le bureau impersonnel et ennuyant au possible. Bien entendu les pires meurtriers savent se cacher derrière une apparence mondaine alors cela ne prouvait rien.

-Vous pouvez choisir l’une des deux chaises en face de la mienne pour vous assoir, cela sera plus confortable.

-Mais je peux rester debout aussi ?

-Tant que vous souhaitez intégrer l’académie du Pic de l’Espoir et que vous vous soumettiez à au règlement scolaire, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. J’ai déjà traité des patients qui vouaient avoir ma chaise, s’assoir par terre ou même changer de chaise en cours de séance, cela ne me dérange en rien.

-Je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous avant que vous commenciez, exigea Kagome.

-Bien. Je suis né en 1998 à Tominaga dans la préfecture d’Aichi. J’ai une sœur décédée et deux petits frères, qui ont un an de moins que vous.

-Tous les deux ?

-Ce sont des jumeaux.

-J’ai étudié à Toyota après le décès de ma sœur puis j’ai été repéré par l’académie à quinze ans. Je suis sorti de l’académie avec mon diplôme et mon certificat de médecine en psychiatrie. J’ai ouvert mon propre cabinet médical spécialisé dans les traumas graves et j’ai continué à me faire une réputation déjà bien engagée grâce à l’académie. J’ai soigné quelques patients et j’ai rencontré celle qui est actuellement la mère de mon enfant. J’ai décidé de retourner en tant que psychiatre à l’académie pour orienter les espoirs de demain et ceci est mon premier entretien avec les potentiels élèves de cette académie.

-C’est donc votre première année en tant que psy.

Kagome se décida à s’assoir sur la deuxième chaise, celle la plus loin d’elle mais aussi celle qui était la plus difficile d’accès pour Chiba.

-Je vous sens tendu. Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous stresse ?

-Oui, vous étiez trop à l’heure.

-J’accorde en effet une grande importance à la ponctualité. C’est, à mon avis, une mauvaise raison de vous méfier de moi. Ou de n’importe qui. Avant de recevoir un élève dans mon cabinet, ou un élève potentiel avant la rentrée, je m’assure toujours de bien maîtriser son dossier.

-Alors vous savez que je suis folle ?

-Quelle est votre définition de la folie ?

-C’est quand on a une maladie mentale ou qu’on veut faire du mal aux autres.

-Et vous pensez que votre dossier indique lequel des deux sur vous ?

-Je ne suis pas folle ! J’ai simplement un bon instinct pour les gens.

-Que vous indique votre instinct par rapport à moi ?

-Que vous avez des choses à cacher. Et que vous avez déjà pleins d’hypothèses sur moi et ma condition mentale. Je ne suis pas malade, et j’ai encore moins envie de faire du mal pour de vrai à quelqu’un.

-Tout ce que vous avez dit est exacte. Selon votre définition de la folie et des définitions officielles vous n’êtes pas folle. Cela fait partie de mon métier de tenir certaines choses secrètes et je ne dévoile pas tout mon savoir à mes patients sans quoi ceux-ci auraient tendances à se prendre dans les termes ampoulés et inutiles qui parsèment mes connaissances. Peut-être seriez-vous plus à l’aise si je vous passais votre dossier ?

-Oui !

Le docteur Chiba se leva pour fouiller dans son bureau et ressorti un fin dossier. Il le transmit à Kagome qui s’empressa de le lire du début à la fin.

-C’est tout ?

-Vous n’avez jamais été dans un entretien psychiatrique, vous n’avez aucun antécédent médical et vous n’avez commis aucune infraction. Certains professeurs se sont plaints que vous regardiez des films inappropriés pour votre âges mais vous semblez en avoir fait une telle force qu’elle s’est muée en talent. Vous êtes une personne saine et équilibrée faisant votre bout de chemin dans la vie.

-Pourquoi je dois vous voir alors ?

-C’est un nouveau passage obligé depuis que mon recrutement. Ne le prenez pas personnellement.

-Alors tous les élèves passent par vous ?

-Oui, tous ceux depuis la promotion soixante-quinze.

Kagome se sentit enfin un peu soulagée. Elle le savait, elle n’était pas folle.

-Bon vu que je ne suis pas folle et que nous avons discuté un peu, je peux partir maintenant ?

-Je suis désolé mais j’ai des questions pour vous. Ce sont en partie des questions destinées à mieux vous connaître, vous et vos besoins, et des questions de routines pour remplir les documents administratifs.

-Il y en a beaucoup ?

-Nous n’avons pas à répondre à toutes durant cet entretient mais il y en a une qui est obligatoire pour vous. A L’académie du Pic de l’Espoir, nous tenons à ce que nos étudiants développent leur capacité dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ma question, adaptée à cotre cas, est celle-ci, que retirez-vous à regarder tous ces films qui vous effraient ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas trop. C’est comme une pulsion. Je veux me faire peur malgré le fait que je n’aime pas avoir peur. Je trouve tous ces scénarios fascinants. Pas seulement les films d’horreur mais aussi les films pour les petits, les navets où le scénario est couru d’avance, les films d’auteurs même les documentaires, tous ont leurs propres codes, leur propre identité. Pour moi, aucun film n’est vraiment mauvais. C’est pourquoi je prends tant de plaisir à tout regarder. Mais au bout d’un moment je sature et c’est là qu’est né mon besoin d’écrire mes propres scénarios. Je ne suis pas la scénariste ultime et je n’ai jamais été connue pour eux mais je ressens une véritable libération quand j’écris.

-C’est très bien. Je vous encourage à continuer sur cette voix.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends, pas monsieur. En quoi regarder des films toute la journée fait de moi une ultime ?

-Les ultimes sont des personnes déclarées les meilleures dans leur domaine. Votre connaissance approfondie de la cinétographie fait de vous une future critique respectée et donc un espoir pour l’avenir de ce domaine. Vous aurez encore le temps de peaufiner l’art du scénario et vos écrits vous rendront sans aucun doute encore plus célèbre et respectée. Peut-être que scénariste sera votre future profession au lieu de critique. L’art a toujours façonné notre rapport aux autres. Ne sous-estimez pas votre talent.

-Merci monsieur Chiba.

-Je ne fais que mon travail. Et, en parlant de travail, j’aimerai vous voir une fois par mois, le lundi après les clubs.


End file.
